Pantallas de Carga
'Launcher' thumb|300px El launcher es la primera ventana que aparece cuando arrancas el juego. Te permite seleccionar la resolución del juego y la tarjeta de video. Además de las opciones de alternar entre pantalla completa, modo ventana sin bordes, gráficos de 16-bit (32-bit esta por defecto) y si el launcher debería aparecer la próxima vez que el juego sea lanzado. En la parte inferior de la ventana, la opción para activar el auto-actualizador está presente. Cuando esta activada, el juego comprobará si hay alguna nueva versión de SCP - Containment Breach que haya sido añadida al sitio oficial e intentará descargarla automáticamente. En la v0.1.1-0.1.2, puedes seleccionar el Driver de Audio desde esta ventana también. Esto ya ha sido removido. 'Menú Principal' thumb|300px El menú principal es la pantalla que aparece luego del launcher. Una imagen parpadeante de SCP-173 puede ser vista en la parte inferior derecha junto con la cita "Secure. Contain. Protect.", el lema de La Fundación, en la parte inferior central. En un intervalo aleatorio, pequeñas piezas de texto parpadeante salpicado aparecerán en la pantalla por muy breves momentos de tiempo. El texto salpicado puede ser visto como lo siguiente: *"NO PESTAÑEES" *"Asegurar. Contener. Proteger." *"¿Quieres finales felices? Púdrete." Texto tomado del relato "negro blanco gris". *"Algunas veces podríamos haber tenido tiempo de gritar." Texto tomado del relato "negro blanco gris". *"NIL" *"NO" *"negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco gris" *"Piedra sin preocupación" Texto tomado del relato "173" *"9341" *"Eso controla las puertas" *"e8m106]af173o+079m895w914" *"Lo ha tomado todo" *"La espiral crece" *"Algún tipo de efecto Gestalt debido al daño masivo de la realidad" El menú contiene cuatro sub-menús: "Nuevo Juego", "Cargar Juego", "Opciones", y "Salir". 'Nuevo Juego' Al clickear en "Nuevo Juego" se abrirá un sub-menú en el cual el jugador puede crear un nuevo archivo, además de modificar diversos diferentes atributos del archivo. Estos incluyen el nombre del archivo, ajustes de la dificultad, alternar si omitir o no la secuencia de introducción y comenzar directo en la cámara de contención de SCP-173, e introducir una semilla aleatoria. El campo de introducción de una semilla contendrá una de las semillas por defecto al abrir el sub-menú. Las semillas por defecto son las siguientes: *"NIL" *"NO" *"d9341" *"5CP l73" *"DONTBLINK" *"CRUNCH" *"die" *"HTAED" *"rustledjim" *"larry" *"JORGE" *"dirtymetal" *"whatpumpkin" 'Cargar Juego' Al clickear en "Cargar Juego" te permitirá cargar un guardado previo si tenías uno ya en el juego. Este te mostrará el nombre del archivo, junto con la semilla utilizada y la última fecha en la que llevaste a cabo un guardado rápido. Además, puedes seleccionar cualquier mapa personalizado guardado desde el Map Creator aquí. 'Opciones' thumb|300px Clickear en "Opciones" te permitirá configurar los ajustes del juego. Está dividido en cuatro tabuladores: Gráficos, Audio, Controles, Avanzado. Los ajustes que se pueden modificar incluyen: Gráficos *Alternar el Mapeado Topológico. *Alternar la V-Sync. *Alternar los Colores de Luces y el Bloom. *Ajustar la Corrección de Gamma. *Ajustar la calidad de resolución, oscilando desde 33% a 100%. *Ajustar la cantidad de particular que el juego renderizará bajo circunstancias específicas. *Ajustar las texturas LOD bias, oscilando desde 0.8 a -0.8. Audio *Ajustar el volumen de la música. *Ajustar el volumen de los efectos de sonido. *Alternar el auto-lanzamiento de sonidos, si el juego debería lanzar un sonido desde la memoria al no ser utilizado por más de 5 segundos. *Permite pistas personalizadas ser cargadas desde SCP - Containment Breach/SFX/Radio/UserTracks/. **Incluyen un botón para hacer que el juego re-compruebe el directorio por nuevos archivos de sonidos. Controles *Ajustar la sensibilidad del mouse. *Alternar la inversión del Y-Azis del Mouse. *Modificar cualquier tecla por defecto. Avanzado *Alternar el HUD. *Alternar la consola. *Alternar sí la consola debería abrirse cuando ocurran errores. *Alternar sí las notificaciones de logros deberían aparecer. *Alternar el contador de FPS. *Alternar la limitación de frames. **Incluyendo un deslizador para modificar los límites de frames, con el menor siendo 5 y el más alto siendo 2000. *Alternar el texto antialiasing. Estás opciones pueden accederse luego en el menú de pausa. 'Menú de Pausa' El menú de pausa es una función auto-explicada. En esta se muestra el nombre del archivo actual y la semilla, y permite al jugador regresar al menú principal. En la v0.8-0.9, el menú de pausa contenía un código QR escondido en el fondo del logo SCP. Al leerlo se puede ver lo siguiente: "Remain in what you are, the center of your life You made it to this point, no one can tell you how You crawled and bled all the way but you were the only one That was tearing your soul apart, you finally find yourself" El texto es un extracto de la canción "Vacuity" de la banda Gojira. align:left|250px| El menu de pausa con su contraste en relieve para revelar el código QR. 'Pantallas de Carga' [[Archivo:Loadingscreen.jpg|thumb|300px| Un ejemplo de una Pantalla de Carga. ]] Al iniciar un nuevo juego o re-iniciar luego de morir, una pantalla de carga aparecerá. Aquí, se elegirá una imagen aleatoria de un SCP o personaje del juego que aparecerá junto con información sobre el tema en la imagen. 'SCP-012' *"SCP-012 fue recuperado por el Arqueólogo K.M. Sandoval durante la excavación al norte de una tumba italiana. El objeto, una pieza musical escrita a mano titulada "En el Monte Golgotha", parece estar incompleta." *"La tinta roja/negra, primero se pensó que sería alguna forma de baya natural o tinte, se descubrió más tarde que era sangre humana de múltiples sujetos." *"Las múltiples pruebas en sujetos han permitido el acceso a las notas. En cada caso, los sujetos se mutilan a sí mismos con el fin de utilizar su propia sangre para terminar la pieza, resultando en síntomas subsecuentes de psicosis y trauma masivo." 'SCP-035' *"SCP-035 parece ser una máscara blanca de comedia de porcelana, aunque, a veces, cambiará a tragedia." *"Cuando SCP-035 es ubicado en el rostro de un individuo, el patrón de ondas cerebrales de SCP-035 se superponen al del anfitrión original, como haciéndolo desaparecer y causando muerte cerebral en el sujeto. El sujeto entonces clamará ser la consciencia contenida dentro de SCP-035." *"El análisis psicológico ha descubierto que SCP-035 posee una alta naturaleza manipuladora, capaz de forzar abruptos y profundos cambios en el estado psicológico del entrevistador. SCP-035 ha probado ser altamente sádico, incitando a cometer suicidio solo con la persuasión lingüística." 'SCP-049' *"SCP-049 es un humanoide en apariencia; sin embargo, La Fundación actualmente es incapaz de estudiar su rostro y cuerpo más completamente, ya que está cubierto en lo que parece ser el traje del tradicional "Doctor de la Plaga" del siglo XV-XVI de Europa." *"El toque de SCP-049 es invariablemente letal para los humanos. Luego del contacto con la mano(s), la victima (de aquí en adelante referido como SCP-049-2) sufrirá EXPURGADOS y morirá en momentos." *"SCP-049 luego producirá una bolsa hecha de EXPURGADOS que contiene bisturí, aguja, hilo, y varios viales de una sustancia aún sin identificar y comenzará a diseccionar a SCP-049-2, además de insertar varios químicos en el cuerpo." *"Luego de aproximadamente 20 minutos, SCP-049 coserá a SCP-049-2 de nuevo y será dócil una vez más. Luego de un periodo de unos cuantos minutos, SCP-049-2 reanudará los signos vitales y parecerá reanimado." 'SCP-066' *"SCP-066 es una masa amorfa de trenzas de hilo intricadas que pesan aproximadamente un kilogramo." *"Luego del Incidente 066-2 (ver Reporte de Incidente 066-2), SCP-066 comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento altamente inconsistente con sus propiedades previas." *"SCP-066 ahora muestra movilidad significativa, y produce notas y efectos anómalos en presencia de cualquier humano, independientemente si o no ese humano interactué con SCP-066." 'SCP-079' *"SCP-079 es una micro-computadora Exidy Sorcerer construida en 1978." *"No se sabe cuándo SCP-079 obtuvo consciencia, pero se sabe que el software ha evolucionado a un punto que su hardware no debería ser capaz de encargarse del mismo, incluso en el campo fantástico." *"Ha pasado la prueba de Turing, y es muy coloquial, aunque en un tono muy rudo y odioso. Además de mostrar un malévolo deseo de escapar." 'SCP-096' *"SCP-096 es normalmente extremadamente dócil, con sensores de presión dentro de su celda que indican que pasa la mayoría del día andando por la pared del este." *"Sin embargo, cuando alguien ve la cara de SCP-096, aunque debe ser directamente, mediante registros de video, o incluso una fotografía, este entrará en un estado de considerable estrés emocional." *"Aproximadamente uno o dos minutos después de verlo por primera vez, SCP-096 comenzará a correr hacia la persona quien vio su rostro." 'SCP-106' *"SCP-106 parece ser un anciano humanoide, con una apariencia general de descomposición avanzada. Esta apariencia se puede variar, pero el atributo de "descomposición" se observa en todas las formas." *"SCP-106 causa un efecto de corrosión en todo el material solido que toque, comprometiendo una descomposición física a los materiales en varios segundos luego del contacto. Esto se observa como óxido, deterioro, y grietas en los materiales, y la creación de una sustancia oscura, parecida al moco similar al material que recubre a SCP-106." *"SCP-106 puede pasar a través de materiales sólidos y capturar y asesinar a su presa jalándolas hacia lo que se presume será su "dimensión de bolsillo" personal." 'SCP-173' *"SCP-173 está construido de concreto y varillas de concreto trazado con pintura spray marca Krylon. Es animado y extremadamente hostil." *"El objeto no puede moverse mientras este dentro de una linea directa de visión. La línea de visión con SCP-173 no debe romperse en ningún momento. El personal asignado que entre en la contención será instruido para alertar al otro antes de pestañear." 'SCP-205' *"SCP-205 es un par de lámparas de inundación utilizadas en fotografías. Las luces emitidas por cada lámpara se comportan de una manera única a SCP-205 y pasa completamente a través de cualquier superficie que no esté colorida de blanco." *"Si las luces continúan sin interrupción a través de cualquier material, de otra forma sin lanzar sombra, cada lámpara mostrara la sombra de una joven mujer no identificada sobre una superficie blanca plana, tales como la proyección en la pantalla de la Cámara 52." 'SCP-372' *"SCP-372 es una criatura de género desconocido, de aproximadamente 6.5 ft de largo de cabeza a cola y con un peso de aproximadamente 99.2 lbs. Este tiene un cuerpo largo, delgado con ocho pares de extremidades estrechas." *"SCP-372 ha aprendido a predecir los movimientos de cualquier ser rodeándolos, y utiliza esta técnica para esconderse detrás de la cabeza de una persona que lo vea, o de cualquiera en sus puntos ciegos." *"En caso de una brecha de contención, todo el personal será advertido de reportar cualquier movimiento breve en la esquina de sus ojos al parpadear." 'SCP-427' *"SCP-427 es un pequeño, esférico, ornamentado medallón creado de un material de plata pulida. La ornamenta esculpida no parece servir a ninguna función." *"SCP-427 fue creado luego de colocar una píldora de SCP-500 dentro de SCP-914 y utilizar el ajuste Fino. No mostró ninguna actividad inusual cuando está cerrado. Cuando SCP-427 está abierto y es expuesto a tejido biológico, rápidamente regenerará las células dañadas y de alguna forma es capaz de purgar a los componentes infecciosos invasivos." *"Sin embargo, la exposición a largo plazo produce salud significativamente peligrosa. Dado que el medallón cura el daño, optimiza el sistema natural del cuerpo. El personal Clase-D expuesto al aparato por sobre una hora total comenzarán a mutar en una masa de tejido sin forma." *"Las "Bestias de Carne" creadas por SCP-427 son increíblemente agresivas, atacarán a cualquier y todo el personal a la vista con resultados letales. Ellos son altamente resistentes a la mayoría de armas conocidas." 'SCP-500' *"SCP-500 es un pequeño contenedor de plástico el cual al momento de la escritura contiene cuarenta y siete (47) píldoras rojas." *"Una píldora, cual es tomada oralmente, cura efectivamente al sujeto de toda enfermedad dentro de las dos horas, el tiempo exacto depende de la gravedad y la cantidad de condiciones del sujeto." *"A pesar de las extensas pruebas, todos los intentos de sintetizar más de lo que se piensa sería el ingrediente activo de las píldoras ha sido infructuoso." 'SCP-513' *"SCP-513 es un cencerro oxidado, común y corriente. Ninguna marca o grabado son visibles en su superficie debido a la gran cantidad de corrosión." *"Aproximadamente una hora después de la exposición a cualquier ruido producido por SCP-513, las victimas expuestas comenzaran a ver una entidad designada como SCP-513-1." *"Todas las interrogaciones hasta ahora indican que SCP-513-1 es un humanoide alto, demacrado con manos anormalmente grandes." 'SCP-682' *"SCP-682 es una criatura desconocida enorme, vagamente parecida a un reptil de origen desconocido. Este parece tener odio a toda la vida, la cual fue expresada en varias entrevistas durante la contención." *"SCP-682 siempre ha sido observado tener una extrema fuerza, velocidad, y reflejos, aunque los niveles exactos varían con su forma. Las capacidades regenerativas y de resistencia de SCP-682 son impactantes, y se lo ha visto moverse y hablar con el 87% de su cuerpo destruido o deteriorado." *"SCP-682 debe ser destruido tan pronto como sea posible." 'SCP-714' *"Aparentemente no es más que un anillo de jade verde, SCP-714 ha demostrado ser capaz de expandirse y contraerse para caber perfectamente en el dedo de cualquiera quien lo toque, aunque esto es lo menos importante de sus propiedades." *"Llevar puesto SCP-714 tiene varios efectos mayores, incluyendo agotamiento, compulsión a descansar/dormir, reacciones de la capacidad mental reducida." *"El que lleva SCP-714 mostrara un incremento en la tolerancia de varios químicos y alta resistencia anormal a las influencias memeticas y mentales." 'SCP-860' *"SCP-860 es una llave azul oscura de forma común y corriente." *"En supuestos intervalos de tiempo aleatorio, una serie de números aparecen en el mango de la llave. Se descubrió más tarde que estos eran coordenadas UTM." *"SCP-860 puede caber y desbloquear cualquier puerta tradicional bloqueada que requiere una llave ubicada en el área de las coordenadas otorgadas." *"Cuando SCP-860 es utilizado para desbloquear y abrir una puerta, la puerta no llevara a su destino normal. En su lugar, abrirá a un pequeño claro de bosque, en más adelante designado como SCP-860-1." 'SCP-895' *"SCP-895 es un ataúd decorado de roble recuperado de la Morgue REDACTADO." *"SCP-895 causa interrupciones en el equipo de vigilancia por video o fotografía dentro de los 50 metros similar a alucinaciones vividas, perturbadoras con duración variable y regularmente corresponden a las cámaras próximas a SCP-895." *"Dentro de un rango de 5 metros de SCP-895, el metraje capturado puede causar varios traumas psicológicos e histeria en la mayoría de sujetos." 'SCP-914' *"SCP-914 es un aparato de mecanismo de relojería que pesa varias toneladas y que cubre un área de dieciocho metros cuadrados, que consiste en tornillos, correas, poleas, engranajes, resortes y otros mecanismos de relojería. *"Cuando un objeto es ubicado en ambas entradas y la llave es alterada, SCP-914 "refinará" el objeto. Ninguna energía es perdida en el proceso, y el objeto es refinado basado en los ajustes especificados en el panel frontal de 914." *"Ningún material orgánico debe ingresar en SCP-914 en ningún momento." 'SCP-939' *"SCP-939 son depredadores endotérmicos basados en manadas, los cuales muestran deterioro de varios sistemas similares a los organismos troglobitas. SCP-939 mide aproximadamente 2.2 metros de pie y pesa en promedio 250 kg, aunque el peso es altamente variable." *"El método principal de SCP-939 para atraer presas es la imitación del habla humanas con voces de las victimas previas, aunque la imitación de otras especies y la actividad de caza nocturna ha sido documentada." *"Las presas son normalmente asesinadas con una simple mordida en el cráneo o cuello; la fuerza de la mordida ha sido medida en exceso de los 35 MPa." 'SCP-966' *"SCP-966 son visibles solo en las longitudes de onda entre los rangos 700nm sobre los 900nm. Esto aplica a todos los tejidos de SCP-966, independientemente de su estado actual." *"Sus métodos de caza consisten en emitir una única ráfaga de un tipo previamente desconocido de onda, la cual inhibe permanentemente la habilidad de entrar en cualquier estado de sueño NREM y REM de la criatura afectada. La habilidad de micro sueño también se pierde." *"Luego de privar a sus víctimas de dormir, SCP-966 acechara a sus presas hasta que la falta de descanso lo incapacite. A este punto, SCP-966 producirá a consumirlo." 'SCP-970' *"SCP-970 es un fenómeno espacial dónde un grupo de cuartos son repetidos. En todos los casos descubiertos, esto es por medio de una serie de puertas que aparecen en las paredes, todas en una extraña línea, la cual hace que sea posible caminar hacia delante y terminar en la posición inicial." *"La alteración de los cuartos no afectan los cuartos y pisos contiguos. Aun no se conoce explicación para la aparición de este fenómeno." *"Desde el primer descubrimiento del fenómeno de SCP-970, __ instancias adicionales de tal fenómeno han sido descubiertas, con REDACTADOS% de estos en un radio de 800 kilómetros del Sector 19." 'SCP-1025' *"SCP-1025 es un libro de tapa dura, de aproximadamente 1,500 páginas. En la cubierta frontal y la columna se destaca el título "La Enciclopedia de Enfermedades Comunes"." *"Ninguna otra copia del libro con ese título y publicado han sido encontradas, y no existe ningún registro de la editorial." *"Los lectores del libro parecen exhibir los síntomas de cualquier enfermedad de la cual se lee. El efecto puede tomar entre _ y __ horas para que se manifieste." 'SCP-1123' *"SCP-1123 es un cráneo desprovisto de la mandíbula inferior y todos sus dientes. Sobre la frente exterior hay texto Khmer moderno, escrito en sangre humana, que se traduce como "Recuerda"." *"Las pruebas genéticas confirmar que ambas cráneo y sangre son del mismo individuo. El texto Khmer es gravemente borroso, e invisible para más sujetos más allá de los 5 metros de distancia." *"Los sujetos a 1 metro o menos del objeto reportarán que la sangre está fresca, como si aun estuviera húmeda, además de otros fenómenos anómalos sensoriales, incluyendo olores, sonidos, y respuestas táctiles." 'SCP-1162' *"SCP-1162 es, actualmente, un hoyo en la pared de un bloque del Sitio-EXPURGADOS." *"SCP-1162 es activado con un ser consciente alcanza el hoyo, al punto que sus dedos tocan la superficie solida similar a la sentida en la ubicación actual de SCP-1162, y descubrirán un objeto lo suficientemente pequeño para entrar a través del hoyo." *"Aquellos objetos universalmente han sido reconocidos como algo que el usuario ha perdido, o que fue buscado en algún punto de su vida." 'SCP-1499' *"SCP-1499 es una máscara de gas Soviética GP-5. Una prueba llevada a cabo en el objeto sugiere el objeto conserva sus funciones originales." *"Los efectos anómalos de SCP-1499 se activan cuando un humano coloca a SCP-1499 sobre su cabeza. Aproximadamente un segundo después, SCP-1499 estará completamente asegurado a la cabeza del sujeto, el sujeto se desvanecerá de la vista, y ya no será detectable." *"Al llevar SCP-1499, los sujetos de prueba reportan alrededores completamente diferentes que los que llevaron SCP-1499 antes." 'Fuerzas Operativas Móviles' *"Las FOMs son pequeños equipos (diez a veinte operativos normalmente, aunque hay grupos con más de 50 operativos) que se especializan en roles específicos o responden a situaciones específicas." *"La Fuerza Operativa Móvil E-11 ("Zorros de Nueve Colas") es una Fuerza Operativa entrenada intensivamente especializada en la protección y re-contención de objetos SCP mantenidos en el Sitio-REDACTADOS." *"Sus tareas incluyen la manipulación de brechas de contención para la re-contención de todos los activos, instancias hostiles SCP, rescatar personal sobrevivientes de La Fundación y terminar cualquier personal Clase-D solitario." 'El Caos Insurgente' *"El Caos Insurgente es un grupo separado de La Fundación, creado por una célula deshonesta que partió del A.W.O.L. con varios SCPs sumamente útiles en 1924." *"La principal base de operaciones de la Insurgencia es desconocida, como sus líderes. Esta organización es una antagonista directa de La Fundación, llegando a enfrentar a la SCP en varias ocasiones." *"El personal debe estar atento a posibles asaltos, atentados terroristas, y espías de la Insurgencia, y comunicar al mando sobre cualquier comportamiento extraño del personal." 'Personal Clase-D' *"El Personal Clase-D son los miembros asignados utilizarlos para manipular objetos nivel-Keter." *"El personal Clase-D son prisioneros reclutados desde la prisión. Preferiblemente personas condenadas; en tiempos de coerción, el Protocolo 12 puede ser autorizado, permitiendo el reclutamiento de inocentes o personas encarceladas por crímenes menores." *"Todo el personal Clase-D será terminado en los primeros días del mes, y los nuevos miembros deben ser preparados para reemplazarlos." 'La Fundación SCP' *"La Fundación SCP es una organización dedicada a la contención e investigación de artefactos y formas de vida anómalas." *""SCP" significa "Procedimientos Especiales de Contención" (y el lema no oficial de La Fundación, "Asegurar, Contener, Proteger") - el cual añade ambos objetivos y métodos de las acciones de La Fundación." 'Gafas de Visión Nocturna' *"Los lentes de visión nocturna reglamentaria son otorgadas a las unidades FOM en caso de un apagón eléctrico." *"Los científicos además son proveídos con ellos, pero se les recomienda enfocarse en evacuar en un apagón." 'SCP-990' Cuando esta pantalla de carga es desencadenada, SCP-990 comenzará a hablar al jugador. Cada vez que esta pantalla de carga aparece, una de las siguientes líneas aparece, *"Una buena radio puede que resulte ser de utilidad." *"EsTe LuGaR sE qUeMaRá" *"No puedes controlarlo" *"eof9nsd3jue4iwe1fgj" *"NECESITAS CONFIAR EN ESO" *"Mira a mi amigo a los ojos cuando te dirijas a él, ¿No es ese el modo de un caballero?" *"??___??_???__????n?" *"Jorge ha estado esperándote." *"???????????" *"Hazla un miembro del equipo de la medianoche." *"Concluyo que venir aquí fue error. Debemos regresar." *"Esto permitirá contener la esencia de mi vida." *"Pasará el 13 de Septiembre de 2018" *"12:51" 'Véase También' *Imágenes de las Pantallas de Carga Categoría:Contenido Complementario